Sunshine Islands Project
by duckie lover 151
Summary: Feel free to send in requests. A collection of one-shots. I hope to one day get every single pairing on here.
1. W PrincessxVaughn

**Hello, and welcome to the very first chapter of the Sunshine Islands Project! The rules for this can be found in the author note of my only other Harvest Moon story/one-shot/songfic or on AnimeFan202's profile. Or, if you just feel like PMing me, I'll gladly explain it for you.**

**But for now, here's the first chapter.**

_VaughnxWitch Princess_

The Witch Princess looked into the mirror, horrified. The only thing she could find comfort in was being subconsciously grateful that Witchkins wasn't here to see her in her moment of panic. But there were more pressing matters at hand than that little brat.

What had she just done?

Something horribly stupid that's what. Something not thought-out at all.

So maybe the best way to fix and un-thought-out mistake is with an un-thought-out action.

She quickly snatched her cloak off the chair it was currently draped across, put up the hood, and hurried from the mansion.

…

After informing Nathan and Alisa, Mark caught a ride back to Verdure Island with Kirk, sharing the good news with him as well. His happiness could not be contained by the small boat. Mark was practically walking on air.

He leaped off at the dock, thanked Kirk, and hurried into town, ready to share the good news with everyone.

He figured that as a common courtesy, he should at least make sure that Taro is the first to know.

The old man is easily located, but a worrisome thing happens as Mark begins to recount his tale. Taro's frown begins to grow deeper and deeper with each word. Finally, Mark has to cut himself off.

"Taro, what's wrong?"

Taro sighed, wondering how to break the news. Finally, he decided the best way was to just be blunt.

"I'm sorry, Mark. The Witch Princess is gone."

…

The Witch Princess had let the hood of her cloak drop back down. Her hair blew in the wind as she leaned over the railing. She'd caught the first ship off the island possible.

With a final sigh she dropped the blue feather she'd been twirling in her fingers off the side of the boat, letting the waves wash it away.

Oh, why had she ever said she would marry him in the first place? She should've gotten out of there at the first hint of trouble. She'd suspected for quite some time that Mark had taken an interest in her. But when she'd begun to realize that she was more than a little interested in him…

Well, no matter. It was all over and done with now.

As the dock to the mainland grew closer and closer, the Witch Princess tried to permanently put Mark out of her mind.

…

"I… I don't understand what you mean," Mark finally responded a few moments later.

Taro sighed and rubbed his furrowed brow, trying to think of how to explain this.

"Mark… I don't know how much you know about her… but the Witch Princess is very… old. Ancient really. I did quite a bit of research on this when you started to… show an interest in her. I'm sorry. I should have intervened…" Taro's voice fell away.

Mark's expression had gone from one of joy to one of shock in a matter of seconds. As he still didn't seem to be fully comprehending what he was being told, Taro continued.

"There have been many stories… For centuries, men have told accounts of falling in love with a beautiful witch… But whenever things got to close, she would mysteriously disappear. There one day, gone the next. The Witch Princess never ages. I'm afraid she just couldn't stand to be with someone who does.

"Maybe this sounds hypocritical, but, Mark, try not to judge her. Living forever makes a hard life. Someday you and I will both pass on. She never will. I'm sure she really loved you. She probably really loved all those other men. She just couldn't stand the thought of having to live without all of you one day."

…

Once off the boat, the Witch Princess made her way into a bar. It was crowded and dark, but she made her way to the front counter and plopped herself down onto a stool.

She really wasn't much of a drinker, but she was sure with her sick expression and red eyes she looked drunk already. But what the hell. Nobody else's opinion mattered tonight.

She didn't take notice of the man sitting beside her until she'd received her first drink.

She was slightly surprised to recognize the shock of silver hair, the violet eyes, and the black cowboy hat.

Vaughn had looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. Though only he looked it, they were both still sober, perhaps the only two still sober in the entire joint. The Witch Princess had never pegged him for a drinker either, but he had a glass with some form of alcohol in it as well.

To be honest, she'd never had much patience for the anti-social cowboy. However, as the time went on and they both took in more drinks, she found herself spilling out her story, and soon Vaughn was talking as well. Her told her that he was afraid of committing to anyone. Though he could feel Sabrina pushing for it, he wasn't sure he wanted to settle down in one permanent place yet.

Any other day, she couldn't have cared less, and she suspected Vaughn felt the same way about her.

However, many drinks, and one night later, she found herself waking up with his arms wrapped around her, missing quite a few articles of clothing that she hadn't remembered taking off.

As she slipped out of Vaughn's still-sleeping grasp and gathered up her clothes she was very aware (even through her pounding headache) that it wouldn't make any difference to Vaughn whether he saw her when he woke up.

The feeling stuck until she came to a conclusion.

Maybe she'd misjudged her 'type'. Maybe her type was the type you never had to worry about coming back to.

**This one-shot was written by:** duckielover151


	2. SabrinaxShea

**SabrinaxShea**

_Sabrina's POV_

I breathed deeply and contentedly as a cool, dry summer breeze blew past me, rustling the flowers growing alongside the ocean shore. When I opened my eyes, I was met with a surprising sight.

Earlier today, Chelsea had set off with Kirk for Mushroom Island. This wasn't too uncommon. What was uncommon was that she wasn't returning alone. I couldn't guess how, but Chelsea had persuaded Shea to accompany her back to Verdure Island.

While perfectly comfortable on the boat with only Kirk and Chelsea to talk to, a change seemed to come over Shea as soon as he stepped onto the island. He didn't look nearly as comfortable any more, and the reason was obvious. I wasn't the only one who noticed. Shea was attracting more than a few stares.

I felt for him. From his clothes to the way he spoke it was painfully obvious that Shea was an outsider on Verdure. I'm sure Chelsea only had good intentions in mind when she decided to bring him out of his comfort zone. But Chelsea wouldn't understand. Shea preferred the quiet of his solitary life on Mushroom Island. Chelsea was a little social butterfly.

And it wasn't too long before Chelsea left him to fend for himself. Though whether she realized what she was doing, I'll never really know.

"Chelsea," called Taro. "I've found something that might interest you."

Chelsea's expression was now even brighter. She hurried off to follow Taro, leaving Shea looking more lost than ever. He looked around, taking in the scene. His gaze landed on the other islanders. He looked frozen to the spot.

I couldn't watch any longer. I hurried over to him.

"Shea."

Even my quiet, timid voice made him jump a little. He looked over at me.

"Why don't you come with me?" I suggested.

After a moment he nodded and allowed me to lead him away from the rest of the islanders who were trying to pretend that they weren't openly staring.

Without thinking, I began to lead him back to my house, but a sudden thought made me stop before we'd even reached the bridge. Shea stopped too, confused. I had been about to bring him to my library. That's always where I went when I needed peace. Only now, I realized it made no sense to bring Shea there. Did he even know how to read?

The thought made me pause, and I turned to observe him silently. What would make Shea feel at ease?

And then it came to me. With a smile, I turned the other way. Shea was still in the dark, but he didn't ask any questions, and he followed.

I scrunched up my nose as I pushed open the door to the stable. Ugh. How could Julia stand the smell?

But it was worth it. Shea's face lit up at the sight of Mirabelle's spectacularly well-cared-for animals.

"So many animals," Shea murmured as he walked closer to the cows' pen. He looked down with a wide smile, and the cow looked back up at him apathetically.

I giggled. Shea looked like a little kid on his first trip to the circus.

I jolted up when I heard the scream. Shea hadn't torn his eyes away from the animals. Without thinking that I was about to leave him alone just as Chelsea had, I hurried out of the stable and towards the source of the shriek.

Locating it, I quickly ran into Nick's Diner.

I was overcome by a fit of coughing the moment I stepped inside. Smoke was rolling out from the kitchen. The fire was quickly put out.

It had been Natalie's scream, and I wasn't the only one who'd come running. I had been joined in the doorway by Elliot, Denny, Julia, and Lanna.

Once the commotion died away it wasn't too hard to see what had happened. Pierre and Nick were still arguing. Pierre could appreciate that Nick was also a talented cook, but he hadn't been able to resist the few comments that started a very heated discussion, causing Nick to forget his oven. Those two could both get very territorial when it came to the kitchen.

I breathed a sigh of relief that it was over, but the relief didn't last long. I'd left Shea all alone in a strange place! I hurried back outside and was met with a sight that made my jaw drop.

Many, many farm animals were roaming aimlessly through the street. Shea was standing in the open door of the stable, giving the last cow a friendly pat as it walked out. Shea hadn't lost his smile.

I wasn't the only one left staring. As the crowd left Nick's Diner, it quickly formed again at the sight in front of us.

It didn't take too long for Vaughn and Julia to round up all the animals and get them back into their pens. Shea was frowning as the cow through a careless "moo" at him before following the other animals into the stable.

Shea's frown was one of confusion, but it quickly turned to one of fright as Mirabelle cornered him.

"Young man, what in the Harvest Goddess's name did you think you were doing?"

Shea didn't have an answer. I couldn't blame him. As motherly as Mirabelle was most of the time, she could be very intimidating when she wanted to be.

I wasn't sure what gave me the courage to hurry up beside Shea and join him in cowering under Mirabelle's glare.

"I'm so sorry, Ma'am." My voice was nothing more than a whisper. "I never should have brought him into your stable without permission."

"You're darn right you shouldn't have!"

Now Shea's frown was one of dislike. "Do not frighten Sabrina." he ordered. "My fault. Not hers. She is very kind."

Before Mirabelle could say anything else, I put an arm around Shea's shoulders and guided him back to the boat where Kirk was looking very amused.

"Please, take us to Mushroom Island," I told him.

Without a word or complaint, Kirk started up the motor. Soon we were speeding through the water, leaving Verdure behind.

Shea was watching me. When I looked over he murmured to himself, "Sabrina and Chelsea are very different. Women are more mysterious than I thought..."

I didn't look up until we docked at Mushroom Island. I got off with him and was surprised to see an older man, dressed very much like Shea waiting for us on the beach.

Shea's joyful expression returned as he stepped off and led me over to the man.

"Sabrina! This is Wada, my father. Father, this is Sabrina."

Wada observed me for a moment.

"...Friend?" he said finally.

I nodded. I figured his speech was even worse than Shea's.

Wada's face broke into a smile. "Friend... good. Shea need friend. Alone... bad."

Shea frowned. He turned to his father. "Told you before. Shea is fine."

Wada was still looking at me approvingly. I blushed again and looked down.

"Sabrina will visit soon?" Shea asked hopefully.

I nodded. I would come soon. I couldn't really explain the feeling, but I wanted to see Shea again very much.

"Sabrina will bring cow?"

"I... I'll try."

**Review please!**

**This one-shot was written by: duckielover151**

**This one-shot was requested by: Peach the Hedgehog**


	3. AlisaxShea

_AlisaxShea_

Alisa smiled as the wind blew through her hair. She straightened up and smiled down at the flowers she'd just planted on either side of the church's doors. It was a pleasant day- not a cloud in the sky. Her eyes drifted over to the Harvest Goddess's Spring, and she was filled with peace.

She'd never been able to understand how Nathan could spend such nice days inside. Yes, the church was wonderful,(She had helped Nathan design much of it- the two had spent many hours on the construction site, envisioning it before Gannon had come over to build) but it was nothing compared to the outside. It may have none of Verdure Island's grandeur, but in the spring, the Mystic Islands were beautiful.

Alisa began to venture away from the church's walls. At the dock she could see that Kirk was waiting with his boat.

"Good day, Miss," he greeted her politely as she came closer. "Are we off to Mushroom Island again?"

Alisa couldn't help but blush at his notice. "If you aren't too busy."

Kirk chuckled. When was he ever busy? Alisa boarded and he started the motor.

…

Alisa smiled as the giant mushrooms that Mushroom Island had gotten its namesake from into view. Mushroom Island was beautiful as well.

She thanked Kirk and said goodbye. Slowly, Alisa made her way across the island towards the large hut off in the corner. If anything she envied Mushroom Island's beach. Mystic Island sort of just dropped off into the ocean.

Just as she was only a few feet from it, a man exited the tent. His hair stuck up at an odd angle, and his skin was darker than the rest of the residents of the Sunshine Islands. His clothing wasn't typical for this day and age, but Alisa was slowly breaking her habit of averting her eyes every time she looked up and accidentally caught a glimpse of his exposed chest.

"Good morning, Shea," she greeted.

His face broke into a huge grin. "Alisa! It is good to see you again."

With a tad bit of dismay she felt her heart flutter, and a recent conversation with Nathan came back to her mind. Though she was kind to all (an admirable quality, he had said) he had warned her not to get too close to any of the villagers. It was her duty to serve the Harvest Goddess. It was their job to remain pure.

Inwardly, she had sighed. Yes, she knew that. Alisa had had all intentions of staying pure, and yet… She knew some people saw Shea and his lifestyle as barbaric, but had these people ever spent even an hour with him?

She couldn't picture being tainted by Shea. He was so innocent.

In the beginning she'd excused her many visits with the excuse of keeping Shea company. It had to get lonely being the only resident of this island.

But she hadn't broken her habit when spring had arrived and Shea had gained the company of Pierre, who came to the island for the abundance of mushrooms every spring brought.

No matter what dreams she may have, Alisa knew how this day would go.

She would spend a fair amount of time with Shea. Then she would leave.

No matter what she wanted, she could never allow this to amount to anything.

She'd chosen her life's path a long time ago. It was her self-appointed duty to serve the Harvest Goddess. And until now, she'd never had any regrets.

**This one-shot was written by: AnimeFan202**


	4. SabrinaxElliot

**SabrinaxElliot**

Sabrina took a deep breath and smiled. She opened her eyes and smiled. The salty sent burned her nasal passages in a pleasant way. As kind and cheerful as Denny and Lanna were, she had to say she preferred the beach much more when she was visiting in solitude.

Sabrina returned to her painting. She was mixing the greens and blues to the perfect color for the ocean. She could worry about the sky later. So far her day had been perfect, and she wanted her painting to mirror this experience.

A few more hours in and she was about ready to pack up. Her painting was finished. Though she was pleased with it, she couldn't help but feel that there was something a little off. Oh well. It wouldn't be the first time. Sabrina had learned long ago that no matter how satisfactory your painting was, it could never compare to the real thing.

Sabrina's pale complexion was proof to all that she didn't spend much time out in the sun. She would have openly admitted this. She loved painting, but she loved being down in the mines more. Contrary to popular opinion, Sabrina was _not_ weak.

However, her lack of sunlight on a daily basis would start to take it's toll on her every now and then. She wiped a sheen of sweat from her forehead. Admittadly, she _was_ beginnign to feel a bit lightheaded. She should have though to bring some water with her. Oh well. Her home was within walking distance.

"Hi, Sabrina."

…

"I'll be back later!" Elliot called over his shoulder before closing the door to his home. He caught Taro's preoccupied nod before heading out. The sun was shining and he was done with work for the day. He couldn't think of a more perfect time to go to the beach.

But when he got there Eliot found that he wasn't to enjoy the beach in solitude as he had hoped. An easel was set up, and the millionaire's daughter was seated behind it.

He stopped where he was, not taking the step that would make his entrance onto the sand.

"Hi, Sabrina."

He hated the way his voice sounded-so timid-but he couldn't really help it. Elliot was not the most courageous person-he was often seen, not heard. And girls made him nervous anyways.

She turned in surprise, and he couldn't help noticing that she looked unusually pale.

"Oh, uh… here."

What a sad choice of words, he thought. But he handed over his water bottle anyway.

Sabrina looked at it for a moment then, reddening slightly at the obviousness of her weakness, she took it.

"Thank you." Her words were clear, but her voice was quiet.

Not sure what to do next, Elliot let his eyes wander as she unscrewed the cap and took a sip. His eyes took in the beautiful landscape, then the near perfect copy on the easel.

"Wow," he breathed. "That's… amazing."

"Huh?" Sabrina seemed confused at first, then she followed his gaze to her painting. "Oh." Her face was aflame with a full-on blush now. "Thank you very much."

"I love the beach," he opened up. "I'd say it has to be my favorite place on the whole island."

"I really like it too," she said truthfully. "I really like the mines too though."

"Really? I think I would positively hate it… being trapped down in the dark all day long…" He wasn't usually so open and straightforward, but he was finding out very quickly that Sabrina was very easy to talk to.

"I know it may not seem nearly as beautiful… but the mine has it's own beauty. You'd never guess from the outside appearance the wondrous jewels that it hides."

Elliot may have spent little to no time in the mines, but having sorted out the shipping bins everyday he knew quite a lot about jewels.

"Which one is your favorite?"

"I really love amethysts," she replied wistfully. "But my favorite has to be the pink diamond." She blushed. People already thought of her as a spoiled little princess- did she have to go and say that? Now she just sounded even more high maintenance. "It's really hard to find though," she added quickly. "It's hard enough finding regular diamonds."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah… we don't see a lot of them…"

The two of them watched the waves roll in and out for another minute before Sabrina stood and said, "I better go. I have things to do."

"Of course."

Elliot helped her pack up her supplies with a strange feeling. He didn't want her to go. And it was strange for him. After all, he wasn't exactly a social butterfly. Time and time again he'd cursed his awkwardness. He just wasn't good around other people.

However, he watched her go with a sense of growing unhappiness.

…_The Next Day_…

Elliot was spending yet another morning sorting through the contents of various shipping bins with Taro.

On a whim, he'd felt inspired to take all the containers with shipments from the mines. Many jewels had passed through his hands. All common finds. Nothing was too interesting… until it was.

Elliot gasped as he dug something hard out of the pile. It was undeniable a diamond. And it had a pink tint to it.

Elliot glance at Taro who was working at the kitchen table. He hadn't appeared to notice that his grandson had stopped.

Elliot had been taught from an early age to listen first and foremost to his conscience. It was the reason he was always so polite and honest. The reason he never lashed back or said a mean word against his sister. His conscience was screaming at him at the moment, but for the first time, he didn't take notice.

He watched Taro carefully as he slipped the diamon into his pocket. Then he averted his eyes and continued working.

…

Sabrina had chosen not to accompany her father to the mines once again. He'd given her a strange look; it was uncommon of her to spend so much time away from them, but Sabrina had felt that she wouldn't be able to concentrate down there though she couldn't exactly put her finger on the reason.

There was a knock on the impressive mansion doors just as she was coming out of the library.

Her eyebrows shot up. They didn't often get visitors. Regis could be very intimidating.

She walked to the door and found a very pink Elliot standing in front of her. He was hiding something behind his back, and didn't seem to know what to do know that he was actually in front of her.

"Uh… hi, Sabrina. I… I have something for you." He looked very hopeful.

"Elliot," she said in surprise. "Come on in. My father's not home."

There was a moment of silence as they both grew to be much, much more red than a tomato.

Oh. My. Goddess.

Had she really just said that?

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" she exclaimed, her voice rising to an unnaturally high pitch.

Elliot had looked down in embarrassment. He knew she hadn't meant it like that. After all, he was the master of awkward moments and saying the wrong thing. But, oh… the things that had run through his mind when she'd said that… He barely knew her!

"I.. uh.. here."

He thrust the box he was carrying into her arms before hurrying off, his head down.

Sabrina, still very red, shut the door slowly. She looked down at the little wrapped box in her hands. Slowly, she opened it up and gasped.

Elliot had given her a pink diamond… She couldn't imagine what he must have done to get this…

Another thought crossed her mind and she hurried up to her room. After carefully setting the jem down on her desk she picked up the painting she'd done the morning before.

Sabrina smiled and set to work.

…_About an hour later_…

Sabrina smiled down at the painting. She'd never been too good at portraits of living people, but she was fairly proud of her work this time.

The picture of the beach now had herself and Elliot added into the background, sitting on the dock, watching the waves.

Perhaps it wasn't her best piece of work, but to her, it was perfect.

**This one-shot was written by: **AnimeFan202

**This one-shot was requested by: **Peach the Hedgehog


End file.
